April 30
Real-life Events * 2001 ** Books released: *** *** *** *** VTM/ *** *** *** *** *** * 2004 ** The WTOJ news ticker is updated for the final time with the following message: "APRIL 30, 2004 THE WORLD OF DARKNESS COMES TO A FINAL CLOSE - White Wolf will no longer sell World of Darkness books online and will discontinue shipments of all World of Darkness releases to retail stores. Order online now or visit your local retailer before time runs out..." * 2008 ** Released: *** *** * 2012 ** The (originally released August 13, 2009) is updated to a "1.1" edition, with a number of clarifications and fixes throughout the book. This sort of post-release rulebook updating is a first for White Wolf. * 2013 ** Released: *** *** * 2014 ** Released: *** Classic World of Darkness Events * The festival of Beltaine. Celebrated by the Verbena. Many Verbena gather in the Summer Grove to celebrate. * The Great Horizon Festival. Celebrated by mages of the Traditions. Lasts "until it's done," usually no more than 14 days. * 1456 ** The "doors" to Horizon open to outside magi. Several pacts are struck with visiting faeries. * 1989 ** Andrew Greene is stunned as Dr. Charles Reid reveals to him the truth about reality: magic is real. Reality is a mixture of science and magic, and Greene can either be a subject of reality or one of the controllers of it. * 1993 ** At the beginning of the Great Horizon Festival, a mysterious symbol appears on the 10th Seat in the Council of Nine's Council Chamber. * 1994 ** Lindara instructs Teague O'Connel, Jon Fairmont, Kamaria Shula, Takoda Walking-Bear and Aileen Wilkinson in the history of the Verbena, while Deborah Gray bows out to prepare for the festivities. * 1996 ** Midnight: The events of Part Three of take place. ** Afternoon: The events of Part Four of take place. * 2003 ** Jon Fairmont is about ready to give up on the New Hope Farm, but the arrival of a sick and dying cu sith convinces him otherwise. The cabal (Kameria Fairmont, Teague O'Connel, Deborah Gray, Takoda Walking-Bear and Aileen Wilkinson) begins instructing new initiates. ** Lily meets a German man named Rolf at The Asylum in Santa Monica. She thinks he's SO beautiful. Chronicles of Darkness Events * 1945 ** Adolf Hitler commits suicide. Trinity Universe Events * 1999 ** World unemployment rates have quadrupled in only the two months since the Moscow Crash. Philanthropic organizations worldwide follow the Æon Society's lead in offering relief assistance. Project Utopia novas help with distribution of perishable supplies, creating the most efficient relief effort in history. Governments enlist nova aid in quelling food riots. Some novas use their abilities to keep basic utilities, such as water and electricity, flowing in areas where they would otherwise be inaccessible. * 2120 ** Emma Bailes Deputy Director of Neptune Division's European Terrestrial Office, sends a report to its field operatives regarding the recent rumours of corruption within the psi orders. Operatives are ordered to investigate the Montressor Clinic itself. ** Reinhardt Tuten is feeling more pressure from Minerva. Diaz is to be transferred, which she views as a reward. Tuten realizes it's an attempt to deny him allies. References de:30. April Category:Dates